Das Erbe von Winterfell - Kapitel 22 - Daenerys III
Zusammenfassung Khal Drogo hat ein weiteres khalasar besiegt und dabei eine Stadt in Lhazar erobert und viele Gefangene gemacht. Daenerys Targaryen verhindert, dass einige der weiblichen Gefangenen von dothrakischen Kriegern vergewaltigt werden. Als sie Drogo findet, bemerkt sie besorgt seine Wunden und ruft die Heiler. Mirri Maz Duur, eine der Frauen, die sie gerettet hat, sagt ihr, dass sie eine Heilerin sei. Drogo stimmt ein, sich von ihr heilen zu lassen. Synopsis Daenerys Targaryen schreitet über die von der Schlacht zertrampelten Felder der Lhazareen, auf dem überall verwundete und getötete Stadtbewohner liegen. Khal Ogos Khalasar hatte die Stadt gerade angegriffen, als Khal Drogo eintraf. Daenerys erinnert sich daran, dass Ogo einer derjenigen war, die auf der erhöhten Ehrenbank saß, als ihr Bruder Viserys "gekrönt" wurde. Aber dies ist nicht Vaes Dothrak. Dany vermutet, dass einige der Stadtbewohner den Fehler begingen, Drogo für ihren Retter zu halten, aber nachdem Drogos khalasar das von Ogo besiegt hat, plünderten Drogos Männer die Stadt genauso grausam wie die von Ogo. Jetzt werden sowohl die Überlebenden aus der Stadt als auch die von Ogos khalasar zusammengetrieben, um versklavt zu werden. Für einen Außenstehenden sehen die Lhazareen genauso aus wie die Dothraki, mittlerweile kann Dany aber den Unterschied erkennen. Ein genereller Unterschied ist darüber hinaus, dass die dothrakischen Gefangenen die Sklaverei nicht zu fürchten scheinen, während die Lhazareen wimmern und schluchzen. Ser Jorah Mormont trifft Daenerys am Eingang der Siedlung. Der Ritter bringt die Neuigkeit, dass Drogo Khal Ogo getötet hat sowie seinen Sohn und dabei leicht verwundet wurde. Der Großteil des gegnerischen khalasars sei geflohen, aber trotzdem gebe es mehr als 10.000 Gefangene. Ser Jorah nimmt an, dass sie nach Meereen getrieben werden, um dort einen guten Preis für sie zu bekommen. Mit diesem Geld könne Drogo dann eine Flotte kaufen, die groß genug sei, um die Dothraki nach Westeros zu bringen. Dany bringt der Anblick des Elends um sie herum dazu, über den Preis nachzudenken, den der Eiserne Thron mit sich bringt. Die Vergewaltigungen stören sie am meisten. Sie befiehlt Ser Jorah und ihren Leibwächtern Jhogo und Quara, eine Vergewaltigung zu stoppen, die sie gerade beobachtet. Ser Jorah versucht, ihr die Gepflogenheiten der Dothraki zu erklären: so stehe es den Kriegern zu, so zu handeln, als Belohnung dafür, dass sie für den Khal ihr Blut riskiert haben. Jhogo und Quaro ergänzen, dass sich die Mädchen geehrt fühlen sollten, was sogar Irri bestätigt. Dany interessieren diese Argumente nicht und sie bleibt bei ihrem Befehl. Ser Jorah sagt, dass sie wahrhaft die Schwester von Rhaegar Targaryen sei und folgt ihrer Anweisung. Die folgende Konfrontation endet mit dem Tod zweier Vergewaltiger. Dany ordnet an, dass das Mädchen versorgt werden soll. Es sieht nicht dothrakisch aus,es hat blonde Haare und stammt offenbar aus Lys. Dany reitet dann weiter in das Lager und befreit alle Vergewaltigten, die sie auf dem Weg findet. Ser Jorah sagt, dass sie nicht alle retten könne, aber sie sicht das anders. Dany findet Drogo, dem ein Pfeil im Arm steckt und dem ein Hieb mit einem Arakh eine Brustwarze abgetrennt hat. Drogo besteht darauf, dass es nur ein Kratzer sei und dass er zwei Khals getötet habe, denn nachdem Ogo gestorben sei, sei ein Sohn Fogo Khal geworden, den er ebenfalls besiegt habe. Dann erscheint ein Krieger mit Namen Mago aus dem Khas von Ko Jhaqo und beschwert sich über Danys Vorgehen. Nachdem Drogo sich beide Seiten angehört hat, erklärt er Dany, dass Vergewaltigungen zum Kriegführen auf dothrakishe Art dazugehöre. Daenerys besteht darauf, dass die Frauen der Lhazareen dann zu Ehefrauen gemacht werden und ihren Platz im khalasar erhalten sollten. A bloodrider named Qotho asks haughtily if a horse breeds with sheep, but Daenerys replies that a dragon feeds on both horse and sheep. Drogo laughs at this and proclaims that his son inside her has made Daenerys fierce. The khal goes on to tell Mago to find another lamb to mount, as these belong to the khaleesi. When Drogo reaches out to Daenerys, he winces and Daenerys cries for the healers. She is told that Drogo sent the healers away to tend the more grievously wounded. Mirri Maz Duur, a Lhazareen woman Daenerys rescued, speaks up, saying she can help. Aggo is about to cut her throat when Daenerys demands that the woman, who wears the remains of fine clothing, be allowed to speak. Mirri Maz Duur explains that she is a healer and godswife. Drogo’s bloodriders mistrust her, naming her a healer of sheep and a maegi. Daenerys asks Mirri Maz Duur how she learned to become a healer, and the godswife states that she has learned from many including a maester named Marwyn. Talk of a maester immediately interests Ser Jorah, and he asks for details. Ser Jorah then tells Daenerys that maesters know much of healing. Mirri Maz Duur explains that the Great Shepherd sent her to earth to heal all his lambs. Drogo finally speaks up and permits the godswife to heal him. Mirri Maz Duur suggests that the healing magic will be stronger inside her temple. Drogo rises to walk and falters, but he refuses Haggo’s offer to help. Seeing that her husband is weak, Daenerys moves up to help him, telling him that since she is not a man she can help him. Mirri Maz Duur brings Drogo into the remains of her temple and says it is best if the rest leave, but Daenerys and the bloodriders refuse. Daenerys assures everyone that Mirri Maz Duur will do no harm, feeling she can trust a woman she saved from rape. The godswife says if they insist on remaining they can help hold Drogo down. She pulls out the arrow, pours boiling wine on the wound, then sews the skin back in place. Next, she applies a plaster of leaves to the chest wound and instructs Drogo not to drink wine or milk of the poppy or to remove the poultice for ten days. When told he will have a great scar, Drogo declares, “I sing of my scars.” Daenerys asks the godswife about an earlier comment about birthing songs and learns she is also a midwife. Therefore, she asks Mirri Maz Duur to attend her when she gives birth. Drogo tells her, “You do not ask a slave, you tell her.” Then Drogo commands that the khalasar must ride and leaves. Qotho lingers long enough to remind the godswife, “As the khal fares, so shall you.” Handelnde Personen: * Erwähnte Personen: * Orte: * Begriffe: * Quelle *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/A_Game_of_Thrones-Chapter_61 *http://towerofthehand.com/books/101/062/index.html Einzelnachweise